wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Things That Suck Rankdown - Round 1
Hey y'all, it's me Plat, welcome to the first round of all these horrors! Today, I, Plat, will nominate things that honestly, I think are not that bad cause I feel like it. Hopefully, these will be controversial enough...but I kinda want to get rid of some fodder. Order 1.CK 2.Toad 3.Nate 4.MrE 5.Reddy 6.Matt 7.Dyna 8.Avery 9.O Noms imo, Fodder all the repeat math stuff, it's basically the same thing *Seniors who still cannot pass/comprehend Algebra 1. Hello America~ *Geometric proofs and my controversial stuff...aka stuff I don't want making it far #100. Mika already being nominated I love Mika she shouldn't be nominated at all :\ also Plat, Nate's Mika nom is different because mine was more "Mika being nominated at all" whereas Nate's was "Mika nominated already" so yeah saving MATH because it sucks ass --CK #99 - People who shit on New Jersey Shitting on New Jersey is perfectly valid. And making this go far would mean that you dislike Voltaire (a professional New Jersey shitter) too. He has some words of wisdom on this subject: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Glm3o7MWg_k Saving Scott, labeled as The Devious. Grammar errors and just overall incorrect English suck. --toad #98 - my boyfriend keith! Well this does suck (for dave atleast) but this has no real value in the real world. No one can change what Sky said in her TDPI Audition Tape. And for me, I didn't really care. I am saving Monopoly because I hate it and the whole concept sucks and needs reworking. - Nate (Editor's Note: Nate, I can assure you that being "My Boyfriend Keith"'d is a very real thing with quite a bit of value in the real world, and it DEFINITELY sucks. I was just reminded about just how much it sucks. Tsk, tsk... --toad or toady just not toadgamer80!) #97 - The NBA Eh, basketball is okay. I dunno, it's just kinda out of place and not as bad as pretty much everything left in this. I don't know what else to say. Saving AIDS because AIDS sucks. #96 - Charizard Saving Charizard because how could you @whoever nominated this. Like my God you have no soul. The Mega Charizards are iffy but the OG Charizard is just <33333 Saving Sweating because ew. #95 - Organized Sports Kinda a generalization, but mostly was just there cuz you're all fat nerds. Saving The Holocaust cuz meh it was pretty bad. #94 - Algebra II Algebra II is g.odly, honestly. At least in terms of math classes. It was actually really fun Anyone who says otherwise is awful and learns the wrong way. Saving Iggy Azalea because she's honestly incredibly racist and a threat to modern music #93 - My Freshman Year Schedule I liked my Freshman year schedule oops~ My mom teaches at my school so that's probs why it was convenient gl. Saving Modern Spongebob. That shit is awful. #92 That "YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP" video Nate always posts on Tinychat the video is like 5 seconds and perfectly encapsulates my feelings on people who interrupt videos with their own selfish unoriginal bullshit that no one wants to watch /hypocrite saving Mike